epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Possible temp return/Possible permanent leave
So a few months ago I directly told you all that I was leaving this wiki- well, recently there are things that have come up both on other wikia sites and IRL that may be preventing me from being on wikia in general. As many of you know- for the last 2 weeks of December I was globally blocked. Why was I globally blocked? I "participated" in a "wiki raid", even though the literal extent of what I did was make a legit page on the wiki. I tried to explain this to the VSTF and Wikia, but the VSTF just ignored me and Wikia itself decided that they were wrong, but left me globally blocked anyway. Recently there was a major blowout on a different wiki (and I'm not going to go into any details, so don't ask), in which I was chat banned for 6 months. After thinking about what had happened, I decided to permanently leave that wiki and resign as admin on the Death Battle wiki, which is a permanent decision and I don't plan on going back to either wikia site. Onto what this blog is actually about - due to my heavy inactivity here for the past 6 or 7 months, I am undecided on whether I should make a "triumphant return" or just leave wikia in general. I did announce I would be permanently leaving wikia a few days ago on chat, but I decided to come back due to this place honestly being like a second home sans one person (who, honestly, I might not even really see for much longer, given what I've heard), and I decided to make this blog. If I do come back, It might be awhile before I fully return, and If I do, I might stop working on Similar Rap Battles of the Same (Honestly, although the idea was great, it was pretty hard for me to write some stuff with the connections being rather iffy) and instead replace it with a newer idea, inspired from what I remember of TK's Rap Battles of Music stuff. Epic Music Battles: Vocaloids vs Musicians However, this is in a really early stage since, for the most part, Vocaloids have no set personality and are basically just voices, making it hard to diss them. But, in the event in which I only take a temp leave, which would be myself not being here for a week or so while I get my life sorted out, or a permanent leave, in which I don't go on wikia again, aside from my occasional visit to the Date-A-Live Wiki and editing my Abridged Wiki page, for the remainder of my entire life. When wikia just decides to stop working. So I'll leave it up to a poll. I don't want any form of bias unless it's in the comments, and I'll still be gone for an entire week, if 'yes' is voted. This sounds stupid and I am stupid, but we all already know this. ~coughs~ rip Should I stay or should I go? Hit the road, Jack Baby please don't GOOOOOOOOOOOO(go) Category:Blog posts